


Preggers

by Up_sideand_down



Series: Genderswitched [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth would feel sorry, but he actually isn't. Who knew contraception failed .01% of the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conception and Realization

It was not too terribly often that Cloud and Sephiroth had a full evening to themselves. They were high ranking members of a military force so there was always a chance they could be sent away at any time. Therefore, they made the most of the nights they were both home.

Sephiroth loved to try and spoil his wife. It wasn’t just the thrill of being able to cater to all of her needs and more, it was also wearing her down.

Cloud had no complaints.

Usually they would have dinner. They would make it together since their culinary skills were not very skilled or varied. Dinner would include an argument of some sort that typically ended in laugher. After clean-up...someone would seduce the other. It was hard to tell who got into the mood first.

Cloud dried the last of the dishes when she felt lips on the back of her neck. She leaned her head a little, suggesting Sephiroth continue. Arms snaked their way around her waist.

“Wanna taste you,” he murmured. Cloud stifled a laugh. Sephiroth was already far gone and they had barely started.

“You are tasting me moron,” Cloud said, setting the dish aside and reaching up for Sephiroth’s head. He kissed her palm as it passed.

“Know what I wanna do to you?” he asked/growled.

“Well I was hoping you were going to take me to bed and fuck me,” Cloud replied. Then she was tossed over his shoulder.

“Seph!” Cloud shouted. Then she pouted prettily. “You know I hate it when you pick me up.”

“S’faster,” Sephiroth said. He did have a point. And when he carried her she didn’t run into the coffee table like she usually did when they were feeling amorous.

However, she did not like the sensation of being dropped on the mattress. Sephiroth pounced faster than she could gripe and reminded her of more important things, namely getting naked. Pants were shucked without ceremony. Shirts were cast away without a thought. Then Sephiroth realized Cloud was wearing one of his favorite items.

A sport’s bra.

He couldn’t explain his fixation even when all of his faculties were present. Something about the show of muscle in Cloud’s arms and shoulders with the hint of mystery around her chest. In his current state, he simply dove in nipping and licking the exposed flesh.

“Weirdo,” Cloud murmured fondly.

“Like it?” he asked.

“Of course, my dear,” Cloud said, cradling his head. She had imagined Sephiroth the General to be an in control and very studious lover. He was actually a near mute animal and she liked that so much better. He was always so calm and composed most of the time, but somehow the thought of her naked turned him into a fucking beast. It was a hell of a compliment. Besides, you don’t go fixing shit that ain’t broke. Sex certainly wasn’t broke.

Sephiroth used his teeth to snap one of the straps and she pulled it over her head wordlessly. Sephiroth took a moment just breathing hard and staring. It was a moment of vulnerability shown only to the person who had always had his heart and Cloud loved him for it.

Then it was right back down to business as the animal part of Sephiroth’s brain regained control. Cloud made a strangled squeal when Sephiroth started abusing her nibbles with tongue and teeth but relaxed quickly enough. Sephiroth made sure they were sensitive and sated before moving along, sucking hard at Cloud’s neck.

“Mmm...I haven’t had a come on in over-ah-six months,” Cloud said, “You don’t have to mark me so much.”

“Mine,” Sephiroth growled. Cloud bit back her laugh. Sometimes she thought about recording their bouts in bed if only to prove that Sephiroth was a moron when aroused, but then that would mean recording her embarrassing sounds as well.

“Mine too,” she said instead and wrapped her arms around him. He purred in delight. .She rolled him over, asserting her dominance over him. He bared his teeth for a moment, but was placated by a few strokes to his cock.

Sometimes, the Silver General was so easy to manipulate. Cloud reached over to their nightstand and got out the materials: condom, spare lubricant, and a towel. After their first rather messy and unplanned tryst Sephiroth had agreed to practice contraception. It wouldn’t do to have Cloud pregnant before she even made SOLDIER. That compromise extended to First Class. She was on birth control, but better safe than sorry right?

She slid the condom on with practiced ease. Sephiroth relaxed, knowing even in his current state what would happen next. Sure enough, Cloud rose on her knees, straddled his waist and dropped down slowly. He groaned and his eyes slid shut. Her hips began grinding down as she leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you,” she said. He murmured something that sounded like “love you too” and their mode of communication shifted to kissing, touching and thrusting. Cloud’s hands rubbed firmly up and down Sephiroth’s sides. Sephiroth’s hands were confused as whether to move to Cloud’s hair or to support her waist and simply roved over her back.

Cloud added nails to her caresses and was flipped over. Sephiroth panted over her face, which was wearing a rather smug expression.

“Go ahead,” she breathed. Without further ado, Sephiroth began thrusting in a much faster and harsher tempo. Cloud let out one of her embarrassing noises and gripped Sephiroth’s shoulders. He began to bury his face in her neck, but she caught him in a kiss before he could hide. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn’t shift away.

“Right there,” she said when she parted from their kiss. Sephiroth made a grunt and a hand was snuck between them.

She had him trained so well.

“Oh, Seph,” she panted and locked them in another kiss. She held on tighter to signal that she was on edge. He could technically come whenever, but was usually pretty upset if he found out he was the only one who orgasmed. He made that pained sound that said he was there too.

They didn’t come together all that often. Usually Cloud was first (or had two or three) or Sephiroth compensated after (which he was really, really good at), but they both agreed it was nice to be simultaneous.

Like tonight.

“Seph!” Cloud choked out. Sephiroth had yet to form words at orgasm, but his growling was starting to sound like “Cloud”.

They made the same noise after a few moments to come down from the high.

“Mmm,” they hummed. Cloud let Sephiroth bury his face in her neck as he put himself back together. He was vulnerable again and she could understand the need to find his control. He sat up again, back in command of his senses and starting cleanup.

“...Cloud,” he said. She sat up.

“...It ripped again,” he said. She frowned, but couldn’t stay mad at that little morose face for long.

“Doesn’t look that big,” she commented. He nodded and carried on with cleanup. She was on birth control, a condom was just a backup, she told herself.

She forgot about it and enjoyed their post-coital snuggle. Sephiroth certainly knew how to make someone feel cuddly and sweet.

* * *

  
Cloud wouldn’t deny that all that week she felt...different. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but something was very much off. She felt a little tired more quickly and sometimes felt a little nauseous, but put that down for a mild cold or maybe the onset of the flu.

Then she threw up at the smell wafting from the SOLDIER cafeteria. Not an eww-that’s-gross barfing, it was an oh-my-god-I’m-throwing-up-now barf.

Her men were very much concerned. They had seen her take off suddenly, then emerge shakily from the bathroom. They hoped what she was doing was throwing up.

She had told them it was the flu, but...she wasn’t certain anymore. She kept hearing Seph inform her rather guiltily that their condom had ripped. She was pretty diligent with her meds, but...had she missed a day? It happened. She was busy, as in take off at a moment’s notice busy.

The thought haunted her even as she went to make sure, buying the test.

The poor cashier thought something was wrong when Cloud kept coming back to buy different brands of pregnancy tests, getting more and more frantic with each trip. He wisely said nothing at all.   
  


* * *

  
Sephiroth was greeted by silence. That wasn’t unusual. He went to the kitchen to see the note Cloud had left stating where her squad had been sent out to this time.

Except there wasn’t one.

Sephiroth’s first instinct was to draw his sword. If someone had taken Cloud, they could still be in the apartment and they wouldn’t be leaving alive.

“Cloud?” he called, “I’m home.” He heard something in the master bedroom bathroom. It was followed by an agitated noise.

“Cloud is everything alright?” he asked. No reply. He leaned against the wall and slowly pushed open the door using the mirror to check his corners. Cloud was hunched in the corner, but was very much alone and very much alive. He released his breath and went in, putting down his weapon.

“Cloud,” he said, “What’s wrong?” He remembered a day when Cloud had been pushed down by her childhood bullies on her way to his waiting spot on the hill. She had been the same, staring at the ground, red in the face, and stone cold silent. He had wormed it out of her and by then the incident meant nothing.

“Tell me,” he said, “It’s okay, just tell me.” Cloud shifted her head and said nothing.

Sephiroth looked up, trying to form a better way to talk to her when he saw something strange on the sink. Multiple somethings. He eyed them carefully as he approached. He noticed a package tossed hastily in the trash and fished it out. His eyes got wide as he read it. He looked back at the sticks laid neatly on the ledge.

Positive, postive, plus, postive...

“Cloud,” he started, but when he turned Cloud had left the room. He came out in time to see her slink into bed. He sighed and shrugged off his coat before following. He pulled her lump back towards him as he sat down. She stiffly sat up. Sephiroth’s face was neutral.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. Then he hugged her. She hugged him back.

“I don’t know how it happened,” she said fighting back tears.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sephiroth said. He felt one drip down, but didn’t move a muscle. Cloud needed to talk this out.

“It wasn’t...I wasn’t supposed to get pregnant yet,” Cloud said, “I was supposed to make First Class before...”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “You of all people know that plans can change on a moment’s notice. You’re one of the best commanders SOLDIER has ever had and you’re only a Second. Even I believe you could be promoted any day now.”

“They’re going to promote a knocked up-” Cloud couldn’t finish the sentence.

“If they with hold your promotion due to your physical state that would fall under the gender...perhaps even disability discriminatory practices,” Sephiroth said plainly, “That is illegal and I’m certain more than one person, outside of Zack and myself, would argue against it.”

“I hate it when you talk like that,” Cloud said.

“I know,” Sephiroth said, “but it makes you feel better.” Cloud couldn’t argue against that.

“What do I do?” she asked. Sephiroth pulled her closer.

“That’s up to you,” Sephiroth said.

“Walk me through,” Cloud said with a ghost of a smile.

“Should you decide to terminate your pregnancy I would take you to a clinic outside of the base,” Sephiroth said, “You would stay at home for the duration of the recovery period and them resume your duties. It would be treated as any other surgery.

“If...you decide to continue. You would be taken off the heavy duty rosters. Your current team would be temporarily reassigned to another squadron, Zack’s probably. You could push to be put on training. You were always quite talented with Materia and as far as I know that shouldn’t affect the fetus. I’m not certain about maternity leave, but Lazard will probably give you more than necessary. Once again I would have you go to a clinic outside of the base. I’m certain I can get a recommendation from one of the married men. I can’t imagine anyone would cut you out completely.” Cloud nodded.

“What do you want me to do?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth’s eyes said nothing.

“I want you to do what makes you happiest,” Sephiroth said, “You are not my property. You have told me this enough times.” Cloud blinked.

“It isn’t as if this is our only chance,” Sephiroth said, “If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. I can wait.” Cloud was quiet for a long, long time.

“Would I make a good mother?” Cloud asked quietly, “honest opinion. No bullshit.”

“I wouldn’t pick another woman,” Sephiroth said.

“We’re having a baby Seph,” Cloud said. Sephiroth stared at her a long time. Then his face broke out with an ecstatic grin.

“We’re having a baby!” he said, picking Cloud up and spinning her around.

“Seph, down boy!” Cloud said. Sephiroth didn’t listen. They were having a baby!

* * *

  
The first step was telling people, which Cloud was not looking forward to.

The first and the easiest was her mother. She still paced for a good hour before Sephiroth intervened and dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. It rang twice before it picked up.

“Strife residence,” a tired female voice droned.

“H-hi Ma,” Cloud said.

“Storm Cloud!” Mrs. Strife said more brightly. Cloud was tempted to get lost in the small talk and teasing that usually summed up their calls, but Sephiroth was there and she knew if she didn’t tell, then Sephiroth would.

“I...I have some...news?” Cloud said.

“Good or bad?” Mrs. Strife said.

“Umm...either,” Cloud said.

“You got promoted,” Mrs. Strife said.

“Not yet,” Cloud said, “I-”

“Getting a divorce?” Mrs. Strife said, “that one had better be no.”

“No,” Cloud said, “Ma, just let me-”

“You’re pregnant,” Mrs. Strife said. Cloud went quiet.

“Wait. You  _are_  pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Cloud said. There was a long silence.

“I’m...I’m going to be a grandmother?” Mrs. Strife said, “and the weird looking guy you married is the Daddy?”

“Yes I am,” Sephiroth said, “and yes you are.”

“...How long?” Mrs. Strife asked.

“Well, I found out last night,” Cloud said, “I’m scheduling a doctor’s appointment ASAP and-”

“I’m going to be a grandmother!!” Mrs. Strife said.

“You’re taking this really well,” Cloud said, “Aren’t you supposed to be mad?”

“Well compared to the sluts in this family,  _including_  myself, you’re doing really well,” Mrs. Strife pointed out, “You’re married, you have a high paying job, and you’re over seventeen. Good on you.” Cloud laughed. She couldn’t argue against that.

* * *

  
The next step would be friends. Sephiroth decided it would be easiest to do all three of them at once, like ripping off a bandage. Cloud handed the reins to him. He got them all in the same room for a lunch and decided just to go for it.

“Cloud is pregnant,” he said. Angeal froze, Zack blinked, and Genesis choked on his drink.

“Come again?” Angeal said.

“We’re...having a baby,” Cloud said. There was a high pitched squeal. Cloud took a moment to realize it was Zack. By then he had grabbed Cloud into a body consuming hug.

“OH HONEY I’M SO HAPPY!!” Zack shrieked. Cloud fought to get him off. Genesis was still coughing and Angeal was still registering. It was to be expected. They hadn’t tried to set up the future parents after all.

“I’M GONNA BE A UNCLE!” Zack cried. Cloud finally pushed him off.

“You’re not my brother, Zack,” Cloud said.

“I’m close enough!” Zack said and pulled Cloud back in.

“Zack don’t glomp Cloud,” Angeal chided, “And congratulations.”

“Aren’t you two a little...young,” Genesis said lamely.

“Angeal is supposed to say that,” Zack said smoothing Cloud’s hair back down.

“I’m channeling him,” Genesis said, “Although I can easily answer that by saying you two have been married for...a year? Right? It’s about goddamn time. I’m very proud of you, you big slut.”

“Look who’s talking,” Cloud said, pinning Zack’s hand to the table.

“I’m simply worried about how much you have planned out,” Angeal said, breaking up a possible argument, “Who is going to watch your kid? A sitter, a nanny? Is one of you going to give up SOLDIER to take care of your child?”

“Lazard and I were talking,” Sephiroth said, “I honestly don’t do much for SOLDIER anymore. I train, I go on very high level missions, but you three...you all can do what I am needed to do. I could retire and nothing would change at all.”

“Seph?” Cloud said. This was all very much news to her.

“You’d give up being General to go play Daddy?” Genesis said dubiously.

“I would be both,” Sephiroth said, “I could still train and go on high class missions, but yes. I would be the main caregiver at home. If that’s what Cloud wants that is.”

“You would do that for me?” Cloud said. Her dream of First Class was still within reach, merely mildly delayed.

“This is our family,” Sephiroth said, “I will do whatever is needed.” Despite the wording, his tone implied that any such needs would hardly be a chore. He still had that gleam in his eye from when he realized he was going to have a child. Cloud suddenly realized that that was exactly what Sephiroth wanted.

“I get first call to be babysitter,” Zack said.

“Put me fucking last,” Genesis said, “I only want to hold for five minutes or less.”

“Do you have names picked out?” Angeal asked.

“It doesn’t have a gender yet” Cloud pointed out.

“I like Zackary!” Zack said happily, “name him that.”

“No!” Cloud and Sephiroth said simultaneously. 


	2. The First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The First Trimester  
> Author: up_sideand_down  
> Rating:PG-13-ish  
> Pairings:Sephiroth / Fem!Cloud  
> Genre:Family  
> Warnings:Language, pregnancy shit  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and make no money from this work  
> Summary: Cloud comes to terms with being prego and deals with all the things that go along with it

Cloud turned over for the seventh time that night. She was trying to resist the sudden urge, but it was only serving to get her more and more riled up. She was only three weeks into this and was having cravings. She knew exactly what she wanted, but just couldn’t make herself ask for them.

Sephiroth’s arm draped over her.

“You’re awake,” he murmured in that husky, sexy morning voice of his, “What’s the matter?” Cloud said nothing at all. Lips pressed against her cheek.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. It was his most common question. He wanted to make sure Cloud and the baby were getting enough since that was something he could provide and control. Cloud broke down crying.

That was another thing. She was on an emotional rollercoaster. She had always been pretty mellow, but being pregnant ensured that she would go from happy, to angry, to weepy all within the same ten minute time span.

“I can go get it,” Sephiroth said sitting up. Then he bent back down to nuzzle a tear soaked cheek. “I don’t mind. The doctor said you could have cravings. What do you want?” Cloud took a breath and told him, getting redder as her description got stranger. Sephiroth didn’t even raise an eyebrow. He kissed her cheek again.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He pulled a shirt from their dirty clothes hamper and left. Cloud felt a fleeting jealousy that Sephiroth could look put together in anything while she always looked like a slob, but then the thought was pushed away by the fact that she was getting what she wanted, however strange it was.

“Which one are you? Tseng?” she heard Sephiroth say, “I am going to a grocery store. I am letting you know so I do not end up surrounded by pistols again.” She sighed.

Hojo had been trying to get to her ever since she and Sephiroth got engaged. Sephiroth’s protectiveness over Cloud outmatched his fear or complacency to do whatever Hojo told him to do. It obviously upset the “scientist”, and his solution was to kidnap Cloud (and probably experiment on her a bit) and get Sephiroth by proxy.

He had almost succeeded the first time, but he had forgotten she had been given mako already and was a SOLDIER Second Class. Various head-locks, multiple stabbings, and thirty death threats later, Hojo “agreed” to stay away from her. She kept it away from Sephiroth, because he would no doubt kill Hojo for even thinking of such a plot and Cloud did not need the stigma of blackmailing Sephiroth into killing a major department head on top of being the slut who slept with/married Sephiroth.

For over a year, she and Hojo had been playing a battle of wits and Cloud was pretty certain she had the upper hand. First, she had gotten Zack, Angeal, Genesis, her squad, and a few Turks all in on the plot to keep the status quo as it was. Second, Hojo’s ideas were as unoriginal as it got, a majority of them to get her pregnant and make a second version of Sephiroth. Cloud, however, had always had a vivid imagination.

What had happened was that Sephiroth had gone down to the labs with a blood sample from Cloud to get a final diagnosis on whether or not she was actually pregnant (she was). He had also found out Hojo’s latest scheme to get his hands on Cloud. Cue Sephiroth’s protective streak regarding Cloud.

The nicest way to put it was that Sephiroth had nailed Hojo to the wall by putting his sword through the madman’s heart. Hojo was as dead as it got and Sephiroth was kinda sorta in trouble. Cloud was fine, Sephiroth had sent her out to interview possible doctors before he went down to commit murder. Cloud had come back happy with her choice of obstetrician and was hit with the sight of Sephiroth getting put under house arrest. He had to wear a monitor at all times and had a Turk escort where ever he went, whether he invited them or not.

The door shut and Cloud started pacing. She really wanted it now. Really, really wanted it. She wanted to call Sephiroth and tell him to hurry the hell up.

Then the door opened and Cloud rushed out to meet him. He was already putting it together. What Cloud wanted was some monstrosity of a sandwich: chocolate putting, goat cheese, a banana, orange slices, pickles and spinach. It looked as unappetizing as it sounded, but Cloud ate it anyway.

“I have no idea what I just put in my mouth,” she admitted.

“I’ll make it for you whenever you want,” Sephiroth replied.

“I’m going to throw it up later,” Cloud said, “morning sickness is getting pretty normal.”

“How is your class going?” Sephiroth asked, “Second level Materia is mostly theory if I am recalling correctly.”

“It is,” Cloud said, “I think they like it because I let them try out the theory with the last fifteen minutes of class.” He nodded.

“How long until they let you out of this thing?” Cloud asked, fingering his ankle monitor.

“Until they need me or decide they didn’t really need Hojo,” Sephiroth said.

“You should tell people,” Cloud said, “Me having a baby might help with your case for killing Hojo. I am pregnant and it’s getting pretty hard to hide.”

“You’re not showing yet,” Sephiroth said, “And I should have killed that man years ago. I just needed you to see that.”

“I throw up every morning and cry whenever I talk about prior usages of Cures and Esunas,” Cloud pointed out, “You can have  bragging rights Daddy.” Sephiroth brightened imperceptibly at the use of the word and Cloud rolled her eyes.

“If you wish,” Sephiroth said.

* * *

  
Zack had just come back from a mission he titled Sephiroth-was-supposed-to-do-it-but-he-killed-Dr-Creepy-so-we’ll-do-it. Cloud had told her boys (as she called them) that she was leaving to go have a baby. They were happy for her, but obviously missed their leader.

“It’s just not the same without Louie,” one said. It took Zack a moment to realize Louie was a nickname for Lieutenant. No one had ever called him that. It was reason enough to pout.

Zack was dreading getting the paperwork done for this mission, when one of Cloud’s boys suddenly said, “Hey guys, it’s Louie. Lieutenant Strife’s teaching in there!”

Suddenly there was a crowd outside the door and Zack noted that Cloud was indeed teaching at this moment. He made a signal for silence and a squad of SOLDIERs plus one commanding General snuck into the back of a lecture hall.

“Now one of the little nuances of Materia,” Cloud was saying, “is...”

“Emotion can charge the spell,” the class chanted. Cloud nodded in approval.

“Why is this?” she asked and received dead silence. Zack was tempted to answer for them, but didn’t want to get spotted just yet. Cloud sighed.

“For fuck sake guys,” Cloud snapped, “I know this shit is boring, but you’ll wish you had learned it here than figure it out on a battlefield!” Zack was a little shocked by the outburst, but she was right with that statement. A little hand went up. He didn’t hear the response, but it didn’t matter.

“Correct,” Cloud said, “the intent of the spell marks the strength. If you want it to be stronger then it will be. If you intend to be a SOLDIER you will have to be able to harness your emotions and funnel them into what you want them to be able to do. I’d show you, but I might blow up the place.” There was laughter.

“She’s good,” one of her boys murmured, “gets them to participate, self-depricating sense of humor, use of anecdotes to mark a spot to recall information, teaching is a good spot for her.” There were longing sighs after the statement, but no one voiced it. She had been just as good as a leader.

Then Cloud got into a story involving her “old squad” (her boys) and how one of them used anger, desperation and a Cura to actually set and heal a broken leg of a comrade. It was a good story, but...Cloud started crying. Zack almost stood up.

“Shit, what’s wrong,” he said. Cloud had cried maybe twice in her lifetime, or at least that’s what he had seen.

“Shh,” one of the real students hissed, “don’t break her stride.” Sure enough not two minutes later Cloud had stopped and was wiping her face and was the good old Cloudy Woudy again. Some of the boys laughed. There were other students with damp faces as well. He laughed too and suddenly Cloud was angry again and had noticed the intrustion.

“Zack what the hell!” she yelled, “Get the fuck outta my classroom!” Then she noticed more.

“Why did you bring the boys with you?” she said, “get out all of you!” Zack stood up.

“Do you want a volunteer demonstration?” he asked sweetly.

“I’m gonna use a Bolt on you,” Cloud said, “volunteer for that.”

* * *

Sephiroth was only half listening to his meeting with the president. He was going to leave with or without that monitor and that was the big deal. He was more preoccupied with his talk with Cloud that morning which explained why he was here and she was at her first doctor’s appointment. Alone.

Alone.

“Are you certain?” he had asked.

“Pretty positive,” Cloud said, “It’s not that I don’t want you there, it’s just that I think I should be alone for this one.” Cloud had woken up crying again, but had no cravings. His mind sought another reason.

“Is it your mood swings?” he asked, “I’m sure you can find a balance again.”

“It’s partly them,” Cloud admitted, “I...I’ve just felt helpless.” Sephiroth understood that feeling.

“You are not helpless,” Sephiroth said.

“I know,” Cloud said, “but that’s how I feel. I’ve lost the boys, I cry and yell while teaching. I make you go out and...get me weird shit to eat.” Sephiroth kissed her forehead.

“Then you may be alone,” Sephiroth said, “I understand my brave Storm Cloud.” She smiled weakly at him.

“You’d want to miss this one anyway,” she said, “half of it is the doctor looking up my twat to make sure it can handle delivery.” Sephiroth knew he was rather possessive and decided she had a point.

“I expect a full report upon your return,” Sephiroth said pressing a kiss on her nose.

“Can do,” she replied, “thank you dear.” Sephiroth felt the rush of warmth from receiving a term of endearment.

He snapped back to reality. A Turk was unlocking the anklet. Something about Hojo’s replacement being somewhat competent. And a lot cheaper. And the President wanting Sephiroth to do some mission later on that month.

The first thing on his mind was to go home and see if Cloud was there. Before he might have gone out with Angeal, Zack, or Genesis for celebratory drinks. But now Cloud couldn’t drink, so he didn’t want to be there either.

“Hey Seph!” Cloud called when she heard the door open. She was in the kitchen eating chocolate pudding with pickles mixed in. It was better than that sandwich he decided. There was some paperwork and books piled next to her.

“How was your appointment?” Sephiroth asked.

“Clean bill of health for Mommy,” Cloud said, “gotta wait on results for baby.” She smiled up at him.

It came suddenly, like it always did.  Sephiroth realized he was in love with his best friend. Even more, she was having his child, something he had always secretly wanted. Cloud noticed the change in the air.

“What?” she asked.

“I just realized again,” Sephiroth murmured, “how very beautiful you are.” He bent down to express that with a kiss. Cloud closed her eyes and went along with it. Sephiroth realized what his body wanted to happen and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Cloud asked.

“I..I don’t want to hurt you,” Sephiroth said, “or...” Cloud snorted.

“According to my doctor and that book on the bottom, we can have sex whenever,” Cloud said, “Baby’s got a shield and isn’t coming out any time soon.” Sephiroth didn’t look convinced, but Cloud still ended up asleep in a sweaty tangle of sheets.

Sephiroth slowly untangled himself from the arrangement, stopping to make sure Cloud didn’t wake up when her heater left. He found that stack of books again and started browsing, making note at a small paperback directed at the fathers. Then his eyes read the words case study and he took pause. Nothing had been filled out, but...

“Cloud?” Sephiroth said softly. Clouds eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm?” she muttered.

“What is this?” he asked. He kept his voice gentle instead of accusatory. Cloud was not like his mother, she wouldn’t give their baby up for-

“Oh something the doctor mentioned,” Cloud said sitting up, “she’s doing a case study on children with enhanced parents, seeing how mako effects babies. I figured we could talk about it, but we found more interesting things.” She smiled happily. Sephiroth relaxed further.

“What would they do?” Sephiroth asked.

“Hmm?” Cloud asked already laying back down, “Oh...compare test results with that a large sample of non-enhanced babies. She’s got those done. We’d be her first group with both parents enhanced, but...let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

“Nothing to our baby?” Sephiroth asked.

“Nothing she wouldn’t be testing for if we say no,” Cloud said, “go to sleep.” Sephiroth set it aside and took up his book about what father’s could do, crawling in next to Cloud.

* * *

 

“E-excuse m-me Mrs.-I uh mean Lieutenant Strife?” a nervous voice asked. Cloud looked up--yes up--at one of her students.

“Are you the one I yelled at yesterday?” Cloud asked, “because I really didn’t mean it.”

“N-no,” he said. Cloud let out a sigh of relief.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I...I’m confused about the Summon Control,” he said. Cloud had a feeling that  _all_  of her students were confused about this and she would have to re-teach it. It couldn’t hurt to have at least one have a head start on the rest. Peer tutors would be good. He at least had the guts to come up and ask for help.

“It’s tricky,” Cloud said, “I didn’t get it the first time either, but-”

“Cloud!”

“What!”

“Seph’s looking for you,” Zack said running up to her.

“He can wait ten minutes,” Cloud replied, “I’m still mad at you.”

“You’re a good teacher Cloud,” Zack schmoozed shamelessly.

“Shut up,” she said, “I’m talking to someone else.”

“Isn’t she good?” Zack asked the poor kid. It was bad enough he was talking to an emotionally unbalanced Cloud. He didn’t need the eternally hyper General Fair after him too.

“Uh I...she’s-”

“Leave him alone Zack,” Cloud said, “Unless you want to explain Summon Control to him.”

“Pass,” Zack said with a wave, “I’m a fucking general and I still don’t get it.” Cloud rolled her eyes.

“Okay, back to Summon Control,” Cloud continued, “Have you seen Star Wars?” The kid blinked at the sudden change of subject.

“Uh...yeah,” he said, “but what does that-”

“Original trilogy or the shitty prequels?” Cloud continued.

“Original,” the boy said. She could almost hear the “duh” in his tone and felt slight pride.

“Think of the Jedi mind trick,” Cloud said, “A summon is a former god, but it’s pride has kind of gotten to it’s head and-”

“Cloud!”

“What!” She was fairly impressed that the kid didn’t collapse as Angeal turned the corner. Two generals in one day.

“Sephiroth is looking for you,” Angeal said.

“I know Zack told me,” Cloud said, “but I’m talking to someone right now.” Angeal took note of her companion.

“Oh...sorry,” he said. Cloud waved him off.

“Where was I?” Cloud asked.

“Uh...the Jedi mind trick,” the boy said.

“Jedi mind trick?” Angeal asked.

“I’m explaining summon control,” Cloud said brusquely.

“...Not a bad analogy,” Angeal said walking off.

“Thank you,” she said, “Most summons are very prideful and if you do it shittily, which you will do the first time you try next week, it’ll get pissed and try to turn the tables on you.”

“I got that, but-”

“That’s where the Jedi mind trick comes in,” Cloud said. A look of understanding crossed her student’s face.

“These aren’t the droids your looking for,” he said.

“Yup,” Cloud said, “you have to make them-”

“Cloud!”

“WHAT!” The poor kid stopped breathing.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Sephiroth said.

“So I’ve heard,” Cloud said. There was a sharp inhale next to her.

“I’m being sent out today, but I should be back in time for your next appointment,” Sephiroth said.

“You could have texted me that,” Cloud sighed.

“I wanted an excuse to say goodbye Lieutenant,” Sephiroth said. Cloud got up on tiptoe and put a soft kiss on his lips.

“Goodbye my dear sir,” Cloud said. Sephiroth walked off without another word.

“Do you need me to explain it again?” Cloud asked.

“Uh...no, no,” the kid said, “you...you two are really married?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“Are...are you pregnant,” he asked.

“No, I’ve been throwing up and bitching out because it’s fun,” Cloud said sarcastically.

“Thank you sir,” the kid squeaked out.

“Come by with any more questions if you think of some,” Cloud called to his retreating back.

* * *

  
Sephiroth ran through the waiting room, looking for a familiar head of blonde hair, but wasn’t seeing it. He was twenty minutes late and-

“Seph!” He turned at the call.

“I waited for you,” Cloud said patting the chair next to her. It took ten more minutes, but they were allowed back together. Sephiroth was surprised to see such a bright and spritely woman to be wearing a white lab coat.

“Good to see you again Cloud,” she said, not seeing Sephiroth at all, “how are we feeling?”

“Okay,” Cloud said, “still wishy washy emotionally, but throwing up isn’t so bad anymore.”

“Hmm...okay,” she said, “and have you thought about...” she trailed off realizing there was another person in the room.

“This is my husband,” Cloud said casually. Sephiroth liked that she found it so commonplace that they were married. He himself was so often taken by surprise by that fact, and he had been present at the ceremony.

“I figured,” the doctor said quietly. She shook herself. “Miranda Beardin.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sephiroth said.

“Uh...huh...” she shook herself again, “Right, there are some small tests to do yet, but first I wanted to ask about the case study.”

“We’ve been talking about it,” Cloud said, “but we have some more questions.”

“Understandable,” she said.

“What are you studying?” Sephiroth asked, “specifically.”

“The differences mako makes to a pregnancy,” she said, “I would have Cloud fill out a journal, just a fill in the bubble for how she feels each day. I would document the test results I make for your child. In the end I compare it to a sample without exposure to mako and see if there is a difference.”

“What sort of tests?” Sephiroth asked.

“The general checking on the health and state of mother and child,” Beardin said, “All patients here go through the same tests, amniocentesis, chorionic villus sampling, screening, ultrasounds.” Sephiroth nodded.

“One perk is that you would get results back faster,” Beardin said, “I won’t use your names and if I must name you within the study I will give you pseudonyms. This will remain a private matter until I publish you both as members of a hopefully large sample. No running off to the press with this story.”

“You want to watch me get pregnant,” Cloud said.

“You already are pregnant,” Beardin pointed out, “I would just observe how it goes.” Cloud looked over at Sephiroth.

“Do what you want,” he said.

“It’s your baby too,” Cloud said. She noticed his happy squirm.

“...I suppose it wouldn’t harm anything,” he said.

“Excellent,” Beardin said, “you can fill out the paperwork after your first ultrasound. It’s your eleventh week.”

* * *

  
“Hey,” Cloud said nudging Sephiroth gently. He looked down at her.

“I’m proud of you,” she said, “That was a nice thing you did. I know you don’t like hospitals or doctors.”

“I don’t like scientists,” Sephiroth corrected, “I don’t like people meddling with what should be left well enough alone. Your doctor...it seems worthwhile. I would want to know...what mako might do...”

“You have more mako in you than anyone else,” Cloud said, “I think you’re just fine.”

“You’re biased,” Sephiroth said, but smiled back.

“What about that picture in your wallet?” Cloud challenged, “What about that black and white blob that they printed off just for you? Huh? Huh? They said the baby was going along just fine.”

“They gave me a video feed too,” Sephiroth said beaming almost childishly. Cloud couldn’t blame them. Sephiroth had watched the images of their developing child with an innocent awe and unconditional love. She hadn’t seen that look since Cloud said her wedding vows.

“Come on Daddy,” Cloud said, “let’s make me a gross sandwich again.”

* * *

 

Sephiroth dialed the number slowly and methodically. He felt mildly inadequate whenever he called Cloud’s mother. She thought he was very much strange and Sephiroth had nothing to dispel her thinking.

That and she had once said to him “no one will ever be good enough for Cloud”. He didn’t disagree with that sentiment at all.

“Strife residence,” a tired voice sighed.

“Marianne?” Sephiroth began, “It’s Sephiroth.”

“Oh,” she said, “what’s up? Is Cloud alright?”

“Cloud’s fine,” Sephiroth said, “I just...have a favor.”

“What sort of favor?” she continued.

“I would like you to move in with us, for a little while,” he said, “Cloud could use someone to talk to for...advice.”

“Is she really okay?” Marianne asked.

“She’s fine,” Sephiroth said, “she just is sometimes, lost. Confused with what’s happening to her.”

“I don’t miss that,” Marianne said dryly.

“I’m also announcing my retirement this month,” he said, “I wouldn’t put it past my employers to put me on many long term missions to convince me otherwise and I would like someone to be with Cloud on the nights I am gone.”

“Why are you retiring?” Marianne asked.

“So I can be the primary caregiver for our child,” Sephiroth said. Marianne choked a little.

“What?” she said.

“It’s not fair to Cloud to make her give up her career,” Sephiroth said, “After consideration I decided I would prefer to give it a try.”

“You might be the first man I’ve heard say that,” she noted, “I knew you were a decent choice.” Sephiroth realized how many times he had felt a thrilling rush of confidence since Cloud had become pregnant. It was quite a few.

“Will you come?” he asked.

“Come by and pick me up and I’ll be right over,” she said, “Grandma should be there when Momma finally pops anyway.”

* * *

Cloud paused in the mirror after her morning barf. She had begun to feel painful twinges in her breasts. She had solved it by wearing sports bras most days, which Sephiroth loved, but couldn’t deny when looking at them that they might be a little swollen.

She hadn’t increased her food intake all that much and would readily admit that her exercise regimen had declined dramatically. There was some extra weight on her, but not a lot. She was still in SOLDIER quality shape.  Most of it was centered on her middle. She took a moment to think about it.

She had a bump. She smiled at the thought: There was a baby in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've never been pregnant before so some of Cloud's symptoms may be early or innaccurate. This is a crack fic anyway so I'm sorry if you're disappointed. Also, all of Cloud's opinions are completely her own (although you know that Star Wars Episodes 4-6 are totally the best). 
> 
> You can still pick a name for the baby if you want. If I don't get any she's getting a random one.


	3. The Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud enjoys her second trimester much more than the first. Sephiroth becomes a really fluffy OOC.

Cloud was having a great day. She hadn’t puked, which was awesome. She was mellow enough to demonstrate how to get a Summon to do your bidding to her students and had actually gotten a standing ovation. She had always been good at making Bahamut her bitch. She hadn’t shed a tear all day. She had heard the second trimester was easier and was willing to believe it. 

The only thing that could make her day better was if she got laid, and she had just the man for the job. 

Of course he was out on a mission at the moment. As predicted, the news of his retirement was not taken very well and ShinRa was trying every sort of trick to get Sephiroth to stay. His current one was non-stop missions to make up for making Sephiroth a sort of secretary. 

Sephiroth had his heart set on this baby though. 

Cloud went back to their apartment, making herself a normal roast beef sandwich until Sephiroth came home to make her dinner. He was getting rather good at it. Cloud herself would always remain the master of soups and stews (really the only things people liked to eat year-round in Nibelheim). 

She bypassed all the pregnancy books she had been skimming to convince herself that she was not crazy and picked up a novel, some fantasy thing Sephiroth had bought her on a whim. She pulled herself out when she heard boots being shucked in their foyer/mud room. A key turned in the lock of their inner door. Then Sephiroth walked in tiredly. 

“How was your day dear?” Cloud asked him sweetly. He smiled at her. 

“The sea monster was a nice challenge,” he said, “how was yours?”

“Fucking fantastic,” Cloud said, “Speaking of fucking.”

“Not your best segue,” Sephiroth said. 

“I don’t care I just want you to have sex with me,” Cloud said, “please.” Sephiroth sighed. 

“It sounds like a tough job,” he said, “but I would do anything for my angel.” 

“You are getting better at flirting,” Cloud said. He smiled albeit a bit wearily. 

“You okay?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth nodded. 

“Just a long morning,” he said, “Do you mind...” He trailed off. Cloud smiled back. Of course she didn’t. 

“Go get your brush,” she said patting her leg. He smiled again. It was a weird thing on the outside, but Cloud liked it and wasn’t going to complain. Sephiroth sat himself on the floor, leaning against Cloud as she pulled up his hair and draped in across her lap. She pulled a strand of seaweed out of his hair and tossed into the trash. 

“You dived in?” she asked. 

“It snagged Martins and I wasn’t going to let him drown,” Sephiroth said. 

“You want a shower first?” Cloud asked. 

“I had one, I just didn’t brush after,” he said, leaning in further. Cloud said nothing more and started running the hairbrush through the silver mane in her lap. Sephiroth blinked sleepily through the motions. Cloud had thought it a bit strange the first time Sephiroth had asked her to do his hair. She attributed it to some part of him that still longed to be taken care of. It relaxed him and Cloud liked touching it anyway. It if was kinky so be it, but they both liked it. 

Cloud finished by smoothing out developing rats near the tips of it. She held a handful up as she pulled the brush through until there was hardly any resistance at all. 

“Do you want a ponytail or would you like me to braid it?” she asked. 

“Mmm, braid,” Sephiroth murmured. Cloud started dividing up the silver mass. 

“I’m going to fucking demolish this before the night’s up,” Cloud muttered to herself. 

“Mmm...sounds good,” Sephiroth hummed, “maybe a little slower tonight.” 

“That sounds even better,” Cloud said leaning down to kiss his cheek. Cloud finished up quickly. She gave it a gentle tug. Sephiroth swished his head around a little before getting up to lead Cloud to the bedroom. 

Sephiroth had just begun laying over her for a serious bout of necking when he stopped. He pushed himself up and pressed the side of his face to her chest. 

“Seph?” she asked, “what’s wrong?” He sat up, with a small frown.

“I thought I heard...” he trailed off and moved himself lower, pressing Cloud’s abdomen to his ear. 

“Seph?” she asked. His arms slowly embraced her. 

“I can hear the heart,” he said, “Cloud, there’s a heartbeat. Our baby has a heart and it’s beating.” 

“Are you serious?” Cloud asked, “you can hear that?” She thought up the calendar Dr. Beardin had set for her and the timeline seemed right. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Sephiroth said, “It’s so strong.” 

“...Are you crying?” Cloud asked. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “I wish you could hear it.” 

“I’ll use my imagination,” Cloud said, twirling a finger in Sephiroth’s bangs. He looked kind of cute down there, but she wouldn’t wound his pride like that. Not yet anyway. They were quiet for a few moments. Then Sephiroth surged up to give her a rather passionate kiss. 

“I’m going to make love to you,” he said as they broke away. And he did. Many times over he did. After, when Cloud was lying sweaty and sated in Sephiroth’s embrace, they talked. Sephiroth nuzzled Cloud’s hair happily. 

“Seph?” she asked. 

“Hmm,” he murmured. 

“Boy or girl?” she asked. He sighed heavily. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said. 

“It matters a little bit,” Cloud said, “part of you is hoping, just a little.” Sephiroth simply breathed for a few moments. 

“Girl,” he said at last. Cloud turned her head to look up at him. One eye cracked open upon scrutiny. 

“Why?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth shifted a little. 

“This is why I didn’t want to say,” Sephiroth said, “because you would ask that question.”

“I’m endlessly curious,” Cloud said, “It’s one of the reasons you married me if I recall correctly.” 

“This is true,” Sephiroth admitted with another sigh, “I’m surrounded by men. That’s why a girl.” 

“I’m a girl,” Cloud said. 

“You are a woman,” Sephiroth corrected, “I want one quite a bit younger than you.” Cloud laughed. 

“Are you sure it’s not because you want to relive your childhood?” Cloud teased. 

“I am reliving it,” Sephiroth said, “Everyday I’m with you. I cannot explain why I want a girl, I simply do. If our child is a boy I will love him just as much, but as of this moment a small part of me is hoping she is a girl.” 

“Good answer Daddy,” Cloud said, she grinned as Sephiroth purred at the remark. She let them fall quiet. 

* * *

 

 Cloud stood behind her poor volunteer as he tried to use a Summon. He was struggling. The god was attempting topossess the poor kid. Cloud gave him five more seconds before she intervened. He was starting to make growling noises. 

Cloud shoved...it looked like Ifirit away from the intended target and back into his materia prison with ease. The kid slumped on the floor. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“I...I think so,” he said. 

“So tell everyone else how easy it was,” Cloud said. 

“Hard,” he said, “really hard.” 

“Summons are some of the highest levels of magic,” Cloud said, “whatever rules I’ve told you may not work on summons.”

“I got pissed,” the kid said. 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “next time don’t get pissed. Probably should have mentioned that anger isn’t really effective over a demon of hell. And don’t cry either. Happy thoughts.” There were dubious looks throughout the hall, but then again...she was the instructor. 

“Alright we have time for one more volunteer,” Cloud said, “any takers?” The other kid was still shaking visibly as he took his seat. No one else had the guts anymore it seemed. 

“Alright, then the rest of you will try at your next session which will be headed by SOLDIER First Class, General Zack Fair.” There was a nice collective gasp through the hall. Cloud wanted to roll her eyes. 

“He was...annoying enough to volunteer for the job, so he’s your headache,” Cloud said. 

“Where will you be sir?” one asked. 

“Doctor’s appointment,” Cloud said, “if any of you actually care, I could tell you if I’m having a boy or a girl.”

“...There’s a running bet actually,” one admitted. 

* * *

 

Cloud shifted again. She couldn’t get comfortable for some reason. Sephiroth made no comment as she resettled herself. He merely draped his arm back over her form when she laid still. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

Then she felt it. 

She sat bolt upright.

“What is it,” Sephiroth asked, suddenly awake. Cloud looked down at her abdomen.

“We have movement,” she murmured. On cue the baby shifted its position again. That was a weird feeling. 

“Are...are you sure?” he asked.

“Oh hell yeah,” Cloud said, “she’s tossing.” 

“Can...can I feel it?”

“You can try,” Cloud said.

“It’s not hurting you, right?” Sephiroth said. 

“No it’s just weird,” Cloud said, “It’s been happening for a while. I just didn’t realize what it was.” 

“Alright,” Sephiroth said. They resettled, Cloud finding some sort of peace lying on her side (though she had been a stomach sleeper to start). Sephiroth wrapped his arms back around her, his palm stretched wide over her stomach. She heard him gasp seconds after the sensation. 

“Oh,”Sephiroth murmured. 

“She’s gonna be a kicker,” Cloud groaned. 

“...you just addressed the baby as a female,” Sephiroth said. 

“What was that?” Cloud asked. 

“...Nothing angel.”

* * *

 

Cloud smiled softly at Sephiroth’s soft expression. Most people would call it a lack of expression, but Cloud could tell he was affected. His eyes were wide, pupils ever so slightly dilated, and he had no stress wrinkles upon his forehead. His smiles were slow to warm, but when they got warm...

It also helped that he was able to share hearing the baby’s heartbeat at every appointment now. He had watched her expression carefully the first time and got his wide-eyed look as she laughed joyously. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this,” Sephiroth murmured. 

“You don’t have to deserve it to have it,” Cloud said. 

“She’s right,” the ultrasound technician said. Cloud and Sephiroth shared a look. A very long look.

“You can ask,” Cloud said.

“Are you sure?” Sephiroth asked. 

“It won’t hurt anything,” Cloud said. 

“Can you tell the gender yet?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Oh,” the tech looked a little surprised. She looked to Cloud. 

“I don’t care,” Cloud said, “I hate surprises and it’s either going to be boy or girl. He, on the other hand, has been dying to know.” Sephiroth didn’t argue against it. 

“It’s always a little hard to tell,” the tech said, “I’m going to say girl right now. I’m not seeing male genitalia.”

“It’s a girl?” Sephiroth asked. 

“It looks like one,” the tech said, “You can’t be 100% certain until she comes out.” Sephiroth watched the screen and Cloud swore that there was something glistening in his eyes. His hand found Cloud’s. 

“We have a little girl,” he said. 

“I think he’s going to cry,” Cloud whispered. The tech laughed. 

“I’m not crying,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

 

“You need a baby shower,” Genesis said. Cloud froze and rising up with wide eyes. Genesis was regarding her lazily, with his head held up by one gloved hand. 

“What is it with you and showers?” Cloud asked. 

“I am your token gay friend,” Genesis said, “You have no friends who are women, therefore your preparation and parties all come to me.”

“I’ve never asked you to,” Cloud pointed out. 

“And I appreciate that,” Genesis said, “Even when you found out that we check out the same people you treated me very much like a man.”

“You are a man,” Cloud said, “A very flamboyant and pretty man.” 

“And you are a slut of a tomboy,” Genesis said, “I’m throwing you a baby shower.”

“Stopping you is going to be like my bridal shower isn’t it?” Cloud moaned. 

“Very much so,” Genesis said. 

* * *

 

“Seph?” Cloud hissed. She was looking everywhere for him. They had gone to get another gallon of milk and some cereal and then he had up and disappeared. 

“Where the hell is he?” she asked her self. She froze in place when she found him. She approached quietly, he glanced over his shoulder when she touched him. 

“They’re so little,” he said. 

He was looking at baby clothes. 

She touched a onesie with Cookie Monster on the front. Sephiroth picked up a light green one with brightly colored daisies. He smiled at her choice. 

“I like Cookie Monster,” Cloud said, “He was always my favorite.” 

“I want to get her all of them,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t want her to be confined to pink or blue.” 

“Mix ‘em together and call it purple,” Cloud noted. Sephiroth laughed quietly through his nose. 

“What did your mother do?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Dressed me in pink until I said it was stupid,” Cloud said. Sephiroth looked longingly at the little shoes. 

“We don’t really need clothes yet,” Cloud said, “but, we do need a crib.” Sephiroth straightened. 

“I can do that,” he said. 

* * *

 

Cloud felt a little bit like crying. Her little students were all grown up and destroying each other. She had done good by them. Around ten of them were undergoing interviews, background checks, and testing to become Thirds. The rest were scheduled to continue training until they were deemed fit. 

Ten was a big number for a class though. Lazard himself said he was impressed and asked if she would mind teaching it the next time there was a group big enough to merit Materia II. Cloud said alright. That same meeting, Cloud managed to fit in two more weeks of working. Like Sephiroth predicted, Lazard gave her too much paid leave. Cloud insisted that she was fine, still able to work and get around on her own and wanted to finish the class. 

To her surprise, Lazard had also scheduled Sephiroth to be off the roster two months before her scheduled due date. The meeting went well until the end. 

“Would you prefer more diapers or perhaps a blanket at your shower?” Lazard asked. 

Cloud was going to murder Genesis. 

* * *

Cloud sighed after her shower. Normally she hated getting dressed up, but Sephiroth assured her she would not regret it tonight. She knew without asking which dress he would like her to wear. She owned three of them, but only one made Sephiroth’s eyes glow all evening. 

The blue one. 

Cloud toweled herself dry and eyed it. She wasn’t gaining as much weight as she thought. She had maternity clothes for certain, but they were a little big on her. Dr. Beardin said it was alright. 

“Women gain weight differently,” she said, “you and the package are in great condition for now.” 

Still, she had a definite bulge there. The dress was tight around the bosom, but...it should work. Feeling dry she tried it out. She turned to their wall length mirror and...stared. 

She looked damn good. Feeling adventurous, beautiful, and like a girl for the first time in several years, Cloud decided a touch of cosmetics wouldn’t be remiss. She put on some eyeliner, a touch of mascara, and eye shadow to match her eyes. Foregoing blush, Cloud went with chapstick and called it good. She was putting in earrings when Sephiroth came in. He stood in their den for a moment before coming into their bathroom. She had left him a new picture frame in the living room. He had some sort of thing for them since he had very few to begin with. It was currently filled with the most recent ultrasound. She guessed he was taking it out to keep on his person at all times. 

“You’re beautiful angel,” Sephiroth said pressing a kiss into her cheek, “happy anniversary.” 

“Two years doesn’t seem long enough,” Cloud said. 

“I know I’m supposed to save this for later,” he rumbled, “but it would look more stunning on you now.” Then a thin necklace studded with blue gems that appeared to be small sapphires was placed around her neck. Cloud gasped, but agreed. It looked stunning. 

“Since I’m not allowed to buy you vacation houses anymore,” Sephiroth murmured, “does this seem more appropriate?” Cloud fingered it wordlessly. 

“I have more for you later of course,” Sephiroth said, “and I’d pack clothes for tomorrow if I were you.” 

“Where are we going?” Cloud asked. 

“It’s for after dinner,” Sephiroth said, “It includes a private room and massages.” 

“Well shit let’s go then,” Cloud said. Sephiroth smiled. 

“This isn’t too sappy, is it?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud stopped. 

“I am the most kick-ass woman to have blessed your corneas,” Cloud said, “and on rare occasions I get all dressed up, go out to a freakishly expensive restaurant and have wild and passionate sex with my husband.” He grinned. 

“I had heard that women glow when they’re pregnant,” Sephiroth said, “at first I wasn’t sure, but now I can see it.” Cloud stole a glance at the mirror and saw nothing strange. 

“You glow Cloud,” Sephiroth said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a name I want now. I may have departed a lot from the options generously donated to me, but they were indeed inspiration for it. No spoilers for this though.


	4. The Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final months. Cloud and Sephiroth get ready for Momma to pop

Cloud was panting when she finished walking down the hallway. She tried to catch her breath before going, but then decided fuck it all. She went into the General’s office quarter. 

Regina Binnerman looked like an old-fashioned school mistress. Her presence alone cowed countless numbers of cadets in her tenure as a secretary. In her line of work, Regina was a pro. Even after two years of being married to one of Regina’s charges, Cloud still felt an uncomfortable twinge upon entering her domain. 

Regina’s eyes shot up the moment the door shut, though her head didn’t move. It took a split second, and then Regina’s shoulders slumped and she leaned back in her chair. 

“How the hell do you look so good?” Regina asked. Cloud looked down at her bulging abdomen. “I was at least twice your size at this point.” 

“I don’t know?” Cloud tried, “Is Sephiroth still here?”

“Yeah,” Regina said, “And tell him I don’t really care what he paints his nursery.” 

“He’s freaking out about it,” Cloud said, “I told him to just build the stupid crib. How are the grandkids?” 

“They’re good,” Regina said, “You know you win my heart by asking that?”

“I had to win it somehow,” Cloud said, “Have a good day.” Cloud went down the hall, last door on the end. She didn’t bother knocking. If you made it past Regina, you were golden. 

Sephiroth had paperwork and battle plans scattered around his office. On his desk there was a picture from their wedding, Cloud and Sephiroth posing with arms linked and smiles on their faces. It had felt fake and awful at the time, but it looked somehow natural while it sat on a cluttered desk. 

Sephiroth was ignoring all of it and comparing paint swatches. 

“Hello Seph,” Cloud said letting the door close with a definite thud. Sephiroth looked up. 

“Hello,” he replied. 

“I am officially on paid leave,” Cloud said. She had indeed kicked her students out of the lecture hall for the last time today. “Take me to lunch.” Sephiroth looked up and then back down. 

“I can’t decide,” he said. 

“I will for you,” Cloud said, “I want that place with the giant burrito.” Sephiroth shook his head. 

“I mean the room,” Sephiroth said. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Cloud said. 

“I want to get it right,” Sephiroth said. 

“I don’t,” Cloud said, with all seriousness, “I want you to fuck it up.” He looked up blinking rapidly. 

“And then you’ll repaint it and we’ll all live happily ever after,” Cloud finished. He sighed. Cloud rolled her eyes. 

“What your favorite color?” Cloud asked. 

“Blue,” Sephiroth said.

“So paint the fucking room blue,” Cloud said, “She won’t care.”

“Blue is the traditional color for boys,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t want her to feel confined to one set way of life.” 

“Sephiroth,” Cloud said sternly, “She’s a baby. She doesn’t know about culture or bias or what color means what because she’s a baby. It doesn’t matter what her room is colored. We can always change it. It isn’t permanent.” Cloud walked over and picked up all the swatches and dumped them in the trash. 

“Take me to lunch,” Cloud said, “and then stop worrying about what color her room will be. No one cares, least of all the little kicker in me.” 

“She’s kicking again?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded. 

“She usually is,” Cloud said, “so like her mother, can’t sit still. She’s hungry. For a burrito.” He smiled and relaxed. And finally took her to get lunch. 

* * *

“Hey Cloud?” Zack asked. She turned to look at her second BFF. 

“For your shower...” Zack started pausing for Cloud to groan and roll her eyes, “I was wondering...do you mind if I...bring a friend?” 

“I don’t care,” Cloud said, “It’s _Genesis’s_ party.”

“But it’s about you,” Zack said, “if you don’t want her to be there ‘cause, you know, you haven’t met her and all-”

“Hold up, _her_?” Cloud said, “You have a... _girlfriend_?” 

“...Maybe,” Zack said, a little shyly. What sort of girl made Zack Fair _shy_? 

“You have to bring her now,” Cloud said, “Jeez keeping your _girlfriend_ away from your part-time little sister.” He grinned. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth watched as Cloud sobbed into her mother’s shoulder. It was a bit unnerving, having two women who looked so eerily similar, one perhaps two decades older than the other, embracing. He busied himself with putting Marianne’s things in her temporary bedroom. 

Cloud was having one of her bad days. They usually fell on days when Sephiroth was scheduled to be gone and today was no exception. He was getting her mother. Cloud current state meant her motion sickness had returned with a vengeance and long-distance travel was not the best idea. He had hurried though. 

Cloud wiped her face, regaining some composure. Marianne didn’t scold or pity, merely patted her hand. 

“Get it out,” Marianne said, “it feels better and you have an excuse.” Cloud made one of those weepy laughs of the recently sobbing. 

“I’m okay,” she said, “just hate be’in ‘lone.” 

“I did too,” Marianne said, “You’re not alone anymore.” Cloud did a smile-grimace-smile, meaning the baby was kicking again. Sephiroth’s instinct was to go over and feel it, but felt it might seem territorial. 

“Kickin’?” Marianne asked. Cloud nodded. 

“I’m so tired of it,” Cloud said, “I still have two more months of this.” 

“Call it revenge for what you did to me,” Marianne said, “I have a few tricks that might work.” Cloud’s face relaxed immediately. Sephiroth let them have their privacy and catching up. The last time Cloud had seen her mother was at their wedding. It was well past the time to meet again and he didn’t want to intrude. 

He entered their steadily budding nursery. It made him sigh. He had found a good crib and put it together himself. It was a sturdy wood, wouldn’t break apart when chewed. It looked slightly depressing without sheets on it. Even more depressing was the white walls. 

Why couldn’t he settle on a color? 

“Seph!” Cloud called, “I’m hungry!” Sephiroth exited to put his mind on something he could decide. 

* * *

 

Marianne watched the scene as clandestinely as possible. Cloud was reading, not surprising. Marianne had dragged over her collection of old storybooks and Cloud was perusing through them _again_. What caught her eye the first time was when Sephiroth, who was sitting next to her, carefully turned and started reading over her shoulder. 

Cloud was reading slowly, cherishing every word, pondering each phrase. She read like a writer, Marianne often thought, like her father used to. Looking at craft as well as plot. 

Sephiroth scanned quickly, gleaning whatever information he could in as little time as possible. Then he would look back at the paperwork he was supposed to be reading. 

The longer she watched it the more things she saw. Cloud’s head tilted when Sephiroth’s attention turned to her. She knew he was doing it. After the third time, Sephiroth took her hand and held it loosely. He knew she knew. Finally he sighed heavily, kissed her hand and promised both of them he would back back very late tonight, or extremely early tomorrow. Cloud waved and blew him a kiss. 

“That’s fucking adorable,” Marianne told her daughter when the door shut. Cloud looked up. 

“Huh?” Cloud asked. Marianne decided not to comment further and made another mental note to be nicer to Sephiroth. Cloud had given her a very stern lecture before the wedding ceremony about Sephiroth’s background. Then he said he wanted to be a stay-home dad. He might have stolen her Storm Cloud, but did it with good intentions at least. 

“Oh no,” Cloud said, “he left his notebook.” Marianne walked over and saw Cloud holding up a pocket sized notebook, a well-worn one at that. She took it and found a very long list, all of it names, most of them crossed out. 

“He writes down the ones he likes,” Cloud said, “he crosses out the rejects later.” Marianne saw a lot of girl names, some really weird ones and some pretty normal ones. Although, she had named her kid Cloud so who was she to judge. 

“What if it’s a boy?” Marianne asked. 

“Everyone we asked said she looks like a girl,” Cloud said.

“What. If.” Marianne asked again. 

“Name him after Dad,” Cloud said. Marianne looked up, Cloud continued reading. 

“I put my foot down on that one,” Cloud said, “Sephiroth liked the name anyway. He mostly comes up with them to relieve stress.” Marianne nodded and then arched an eyebrow. 

“Sunshine?” she asked. 

“Cross that one out,” Cloud said, “I do it all the time.” Marianne cackled. 

“Does he cross any of yours out?” she asked. 

“He rejected Freya,” Cloud said, “I was sad at first, but it’s really for the best.” Marianne giggled a little more. 

“You two are weird,” she said. 

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Cloud snapped and turned back to her book. Marianne flipped through a little more. 

“He doodles,” she noted. 

“I taught him that,” Cloud said, “he’s better at it.”

“I’ll say,” Marianne said, “these are pretty good. Cartoonish, but good cartoons.” 

* * *

Sephiroth felt tired. It had been a long overnight mission and he hadn’t gotten much sleep, but his brain still felt wired. He walked into the nursery again. 

Marianne had told him to fuck it up royally. Do something random with it, then paint over it and forget it. Get his obsessive need for total perfection out of his system. 

He found some black markers and he started. 

* * *

 

Cloud snuggled closer to Sephiroth when he finally crawled in behind her. The baby was quiet tonight. She herself had experience wired-tired-brain syndrome and just let it be. 

“Feel better?” she asked. 

“Mmm,” Sephiroth murmured. Cloud let him sleep, deciding to see what his idea of fucked up was in the morning.

* * *

Cloud stared happily at the baby’s room. On one side, there was a bright blue and bright green wall. They matched nicely at the corner, especially with the crib tucked in there. 

The other side was Sephiroth’s “mistake”. He had apparently just doodled out whatever came to mind and the result was a very detailed cartoon. At the top were two figures that were very obviously Cloud and Sephiroth, one with long hair and the other with a spiked head, holding hands. Cloud had spent a good half hour finding little things. The time she and Sephiroth made snowmen all those years ago. Meeting Angeal and Genesis. Zack (the man was his own adventure). Fighting monsters. 

She refused to let him paint over it. Outright refused. He kept trying to convince her until Marianne Strife caught a look at it. Apparently the Strife charm was genetic. All Marianne had to do was stare at the drawing for several long moments and say “you’re a pretty good artist”. 

Suddenly Sephiroth was fine with keeping it. 

* * *

 

Cloud felt more than saw her mother aiming a camera at her. She calmly lifted her right hand, middle finger extended right before the flash went off.

“Hmm, that’s one for the album,” Marianne said. Cloud said nothing and sipped her iced tea. 

“If you were to miraculously come out at anytime, now would be great,” Cloud murmured to her stomach. She got a kick in response. 

“Come now,” Genesis said, “I didn’t go overboard.”

“You got a bunch of SOLDIERs to buy me baby gifts,” Cloud said, “I’m not living this down. Ever.”

“I invited Regina and that Turk that follows Zack around,” Genesis said, “and your mother by default. That’s three more women than last time.” 

“I preferred this more than the wedding one,” Angeal said, “children are more diverse.”  

“You didn’t have to come,” Cloud pointed out, “to either.”

“You don’t understand,” Angeal said, “I really do have to come.” 

“Go eat something,” Genesis said. Cloud didn’t move and took a long sip of her iced tea while staring Genesis in the eye. Angeal prepared to break up a fight when Zack announced his arrival. Cloud quickly turned to see the _girlfriend_. 

She didn’t have any expectations, but what she got was a nice looking girl with long brown hair and a pretty dress. She was standing very shyly behind Zack. Cloud couldn’t really blame her. The poor dear. Cloud set down her iced tea and walked over, still able to not waddle. 

Zack smiled nervously and looked behind him with a gentle nod. 

“Cloud this is Aerith,” Zack said, “Aerith, Cloud.” Cloud smiled nicely. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Aerith said, “Zack’s told me so much about you.” 

“That’s funny,” Cloud said turning to Zack, “she knows all about me and I can’t even know her name.” 

“Uhh...” Zack said, “I’m sorry?” Cloud put her hands on her hips. “I forgot?” Zack tried again, “I was nervous? I wanted to make a good first impression? You’re kinda moody and...”

“Fat?” Cloud finished. 

“Pregnant,” Zack supplied. Aerith laughed quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said, “come inside. Eat, drink, be merry.” 

“Where do we put the gifts?” Zack asked. 

“I don’t know,” Cloud sighed, “Genesis! Presents!” Genesis materialized at the word and swept them away to some mysterious hiding place. Cloud stopped by Lazard when he questioned how she was feeling (Fine, just really pregnant) and then found Aerith by her side again, looking a little lost. 

“Sorry,” Aerith said, “I don’t really know many people.”

“It’s okay,” Cloud said, “it’s...it’s a tough crowd sometimes. What did Zack tell you about me?”

“Not too much really,” Aerith said, “mostly about how proud he is of you and that he’s pretty certain you two were related in another life.” 

“He pisses me off the most,” Cloud said, “but I have to agree with him.”

“You were the older one,” Aerith said, “the responsible one.” 

“Shocker,” Cloud said

“How far along are you?” Aerith asked. 

“I’m due in a month and a half,” Cloud said, “I’m getting to the point where I just want her out.” Aerith laughed again. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not that funny,” she said. 

“You can laugh,” Cloud said, “it’s not a crime, so long as you don’t take it personally when I snap at you.”

“Deal,” Aerith said. 

“Would you like to see the baby’s room,” Cloud said, “It’s like our crowning glory.” 

“Sure.” Cloud starting walking to it, men parting like the red sea before her. Aerith clung to her back. Cloud took her hand and had them walk side-by-side. 

“If any one of these guys so much as looks at you the wrong way, which they won’t anyway, I will personally make sure they have nosebleeds for the rest of the week,” Cloud said, “There’s nothing to fear from these guys.” 

“Cloud!” Genesis yelled, “Presents!” Cloud groaned, not unlike a sixteen-year-old, as Genesis materialized again and took her arm. He dragged her out to the living room where most of the guests had settled. Most looked amused by the situation, but a few looked a little uncomfortable. 

“Gen,” Cloud said, “tell them they can leave once I open their gift.” 

“What?” Genesis said. 

“Some people have better shit to do,” Cloud said. 

“Fine,” Genesis huffed, “you can leave once your gift is open.” 

There was a relieved sigh from somewhere, but Cloud decided not to seek it out. Genesis placed a small gift in her lap. Cloud pulled off a piece of stationary and read a nice little note from Director Lazard. 

“You have to say who it’s from,” Genesis said. Cloud sighed and had a small argument with Genesis using only her eyes. He won. 

“Thank you Director,” Cloud said. He waved it off. She wanted to add that he really didn’t have to come, but he had already said he wanted to. She opened it up and found a blanket with the SOLDIER insignia on it. 

“They make these?” Cloud asked. 

“No,” Lazard said, “but I know a guy who can.” 

“Definitely going to use this,” Cloud said and there was a smattering of clapping and whooping. Most of the other gifts went much the same way, most men going the easy route with clothes, toys, and diapers. There were a few notable exceptions. Two men, both fathers themselves brought more intensive gifts. One gave her a set of anti-colic bottles (you don’t want a colicy baby, trust me) and the other some bath things (my wife likes the bubble bath stuff more than the baby.). Genesis got her a carrier that would fit in a car and was naturally red. Angeal got them a monitor. Zack was actually useful for once and bought a large box of children’s books, some old, some new. Marianne handmade a baby blanket to match the room colors. 

Cloud was a little surprised to see Aerith had gotten her something. 

“You don’t have to keep it,” Aerith said quietly, “I just thought it would be rude to show up without anything.” Cloud opened it and her eyes got big and bright. 

“Oh wow,” she said. She pulled up on a set of strings and lifted a mobile. Someone had folded birds and attached them to strings to make a lovely makeshift mobile. 

“Did you make this?” Cloud asked. 

“I know someone who makes paper animals sometimes,” Aerith said, “he showed me once.”

“This is beautiful,” Cloud said. She didn’t want to set it down and get it tangled. By then most of the guests had left, leaving Cloud’s closest friends and Zack’s girlfriend (and the girlfriend was looking very nice indeed by now). Cloud stood up, leaving the mess of other things behind as she made her way to the baby’s room. She gently hooked the mobile onto the headboard, the delicate birds circling above the mattress. 

She heard a gasp behind her. Aerith had followed and was staring at the opposite wall. 

“Did you draw this?” she asked. 

“No,” Cloud said, “I do stick people at best. That was Sephiroth. My baby daddy.”

“There’s so much detail,” Aerith said. 

“I stare at it for hours,” Cloud admitted. Aerith smiled. 

“I know Zack and I aren’t really related,” Cloud said, “and I have a feeling that I won’t have to tell you this anyway, but...Zack is one of my best friends and has the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. If you do anything bad to that big beautiful heart of his I don’t think any of us will ever forgive you.” 

“I don’t plan to,” Aerith said, “but I understand why you would say that.”

“Good,” Cloud said happily, “I had a good feeling about you anyway...and Zack does too.” Cloud heard a deep voice back in the kitchen and nearly ran out to meet Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned from his other friends and met Cloud with his arms wide open, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

“Can I go buy stuff now?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Cloud said, “just not doubles.” He didn’t quite let her go, not even when Zack re-introduced Aerith or when Cloud leaned way far out to smack Genesis for overtly flirting with her husband _again_. 

“I love how cutesy you guys are,” Zack said. 

“Shut up Zack,” Cloud said. 

* * *

 

Cloud sighed and looked out the window morosely. She was so tired of being pregnant. She was going to the bathroom non-stop. The baby was kicking more and more. She wasn’t sleeping as well. 

“I love you,” she told her stomach, “but I want you out.” 

“They’re easier to take care of in there,” Marianne said. 

“I’m so tired,” Cloud said, her voice cracking a little. Marianne sighed, not wanting another weep fest with Sephiroth stuck negotiating his retirement plans (consult as a SOLDIER allowing him to name his price and pick his jobs). It had been Cloud’s idea at first, but Sephiroth was a better support system. Marianne was not about to tell her daughter she looked beautiful every hour and kiss her passionately. The best she could do was make Cloud finish setting up the nursery, but that was now done. 

Marianne nearly cried “Hallelujah” when the phone rang. She answered it, pleased to hear Lazard asking for Cloud. A few moments later, Cloud was struggling to her feet.

“Diversity lecture,” she said, “Gen’s on a mission, I’m the backup. Be back later.” Cloud had her military game face on. Marianne liked that. Now she could take a fucking nap. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth was bored. He wanted to go back to Cloud. She was due in a couple weeks and was having some problems getting around on her own. Marianne knew why she was needed, but she had to be tired of it. 

He wanted them to just let him retire. He had done quite enough and he was willing to do more...on his terms that was. 

Cloud needed him. Instead he was at another pointless meeting. 

* * *

 

Cloud smiled at the end of her little schpiel. It had gone well. She felt a little nauseous, a little crampy but otherwise alright. She wanted to lie down real bad. She just needed a train home and-

Oh...oh that wasn’t a cramp. 

“You are fucking kidding me,” Cloud said. She started moving to an exit, fighting panic. _I need Seph, I need Seph, I fucking need Seph right now!_

“Are you alright Cloud?” she heard someone ask. 

“I need a hospital,” Cloud said, “I think...I need to get to a hospital right now.” Another contraction made her double over. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a long battle of: Do I post, do I not, do I post- fuck yeah I post because carpe diem bitches. Also I'm currenty in Québec Canada and am supposed to be speaking French for a immersion thingy I signed up for because I not speak French good. It seems the only place without free wifi is the place I live. Oh well, c'est la vie.


	5. Labor and Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a baby. That's all you need to know

Cloud started doing those breathing things she had been practicing. They seemed less pointless in practice. 

“Do you have someone you can call?” It had been Zack that had found her and he called a private ShinRa car to take her to her doctor. Cloud nodded and pulled out her PHS. 

“I need Dr. Beardin please,” Cloud said, “yes, I think I might be in labor. I’m getting a contraction about every seven minutes. Oh shit...my water just broke. I’m in labor. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the driver said, “I have three kids. I know how this works.” She nodded quickly hearing the nurse on the other end assure her they would be waiting for her. Cloud paused and took a bigger breath before dialing again. 

* * *

Sephiroth stepped outside when he saw Cloud was calling. He flipped his PHS open. 

“Cloud,” he said softly. 

“Seph!” Cloud gasped out. 

“What’s wrong,” Sephiroth said, “Cloud where are you?” 

“I’m...I’m on my way to the hospital,” she said, “I think...Seph, the baby’s coming. Run the light, run the goddamn light!”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m scared,” Cloud said, “I need you.”

“I’m on my way,” he said. Then he ran.

* * *

 

Cloud kept her breathing even as her heart began to race. A firm hand took her shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay,” the driver said, “we’re ten minutes away tops. I’m sure your husband is right behind us.” Cloud nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, letting two tears start seeping out. 

“I’ve done this more than once,” he said, “you’re with an expert.” Cloud laughed because she wanted to feel something other than suffocation. She dialed her apartment phone. 

“What?” Marianne’s voice groaned. 

“I’m in labor,” Cloud said more firmly than she felt. 

“On my way,” Marianne said very cheerily and hung up. 

“Ma!” Cloud said. 

“Five minutes,” the driver said. 

“Thank you,” Cloud said. 

“First one’s always scary,” the driver said, “but like I said, I’ve done three.” Cloud laughed genuinely this time. 

“Thank you,” she said. He pulled up at the front door and hopped out. 

“I’ll get a wheelchair,” he yelled, “sit tight.” Cloud concentrated on breathing again. The driver came back out with a few nurses in tow. They helped Cloud out of the car and wheeled her in. 

“See you later!” the driver called. Cloud waved, too nervous to do anything else. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth made it to the Medical Center first. By then, Cloud had calmed down considerably. She had been in labor most likely all through her lecture and hadn’t realized it. It wasn’t as bad as she expected. 

She still felt instant relief when Sephiroth came in. 

“Oh Cloud,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Cloud said, “she’s a bit early, but I suppose I did ask for this.”

“I won’t leave you,” he said. She nodded. Then groaned as another contraction it. 

“Just lie back-” Sephiroth started. 

“No!” Cloud said, “help me up. I need to get up.” Sephiroth hesitated before he obeyed. Cloud started pacing. A nurse he recognized came in and made no comment so Sephiroth assumed it was normal.

“Chapter Eight of that labor manual thing,” Cloud said, “Giving birth is hard work.” She was sweating pretty hard, especially for a Second-Going-On-First Class SOLDIER. 

“How far apart?” the nurse asked.

“Five minutes,” Cloud said, “I think. When can I get some meds or something?” 

“I’ll go check Mrs. Strife,” she said. Sephiroth helped her back into bed as Marianne came in. 

“Doing okay?” she asked. 

“Thanks for hanging up on me!” Cloud said. 

“You didn’t call back so it wasn’t exactly an emergency,” Marianne said, “Besides you would call him first.” Cloud groaned again at the next round. The nurse came back. 

“Our anesthesiologist went home with the flu,” she said, “we’re trying to get another, but...it doesn’t look good.” 

“What!” Cloud said. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “You’ve had mako treatments. Those are worse than this. You know this. If you can get through those this will be a cake platter.”

“I think you mean a piece of cake,” Marianne said. 

“I was close,” Sephiroth said. Cloud was nodding. 

“Help me up again,” Cloud said. Cloud paced around twice more before they finally deemed her ready for delivery. Cloud lost track of who was around her and where she was. She felt a fleeting panic before she realized the guy next to her was Sephiroth. 

“I’m here,” he said, “I’m not leaving.” Cloud focused on his hand on hers. On the hand on her forehead brushing sweaty hair away from her eyes. On a voice saying he loved her so much. 

“You’re doing just fine Cloud,” a fully scrubbed Dr. Beardin said, “everything looks fine.” Then they were telling her to push. So she did. Her brain immediately informed her that was a big mistake. Her tubes had been getting ready to push this person out of her, but still. She was shoving a watermelon through her body and it fucking hurt. 

Then her body said that she started it and therefore had to fucking end it and kept pushing until-

“I can’t,” Cloud said and fell limp. Sephiroth never stopped stroking her hair or her hand or kept spouting encouragement and Cloud felt so relieved that he was there. 

“That was good Cloud,” the doctor said, “take a break.”

“I love you so much Cloud,” Sephiroth said. Then she had to do it again. 

“Fuck,” Cloud said. 

“Swear,” Sephiroth said, “just...let it out.” So she did. She used every single goddamn curse word she knew until she couldn’t push anymore. 

“Good,” the doctor said, “We’re almost there, just one more.” Cloud shook her head. 

“You can do it,” Sephiroth said, “You’ve lead armies through deserts, swamps, caves, and volcanoes. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met and I love you.” Cloud nodded. 

“...One more,” she said. 

“Okay, push.” Cloud gave it all she had. Something gave this time. She fell back too exhausted to lift her head and see...

“Seph,” she said. She had only been teasing him about crying, but when she finally pried her eyes open, Sephiroth had wet cheeks. 

“You did it,” he said. 

* * *

Sephiroth wasn’t taken aback at all by the first glimpse. No oxygen and living within Cloud for the past nine months...it probably made anything look a little weird. 

He caught sight of a purplish, slimy thing and realized that he had been promoted from General to Father. He never felt prouder. 

His instincts were torn. He wanted to stay and protect Cloud and he wanted to protect his baby. Eventually, he closed his eyes and made a decision. He would risk the baby to protect his wife. He also could probably cross the room and destroy any threat to his offspring in a matter of milliseconds. 

Probably. 

“Almost done Cloud,” the doctor was saying. Sephiroth watched as a sharp cry suddenly rang through the room, making itself heard over nurses checking upon his or her well-being. 

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Beardin said, “as expected.” 

“A girl,” Cloud breathed. 

“Alright,” the doctor said, “let me get you cleaned up and we can meet the little lady.” Cloud was slightly delirious and very exhausted. 

“I didn’t know you could cry,” Cloud mumbled. 

“I’m happy,” Sephiroth said, “She’s so beautiful.” Cloud sighed and smiled. She sat up a little fighting to keep a stern look on her face. 

“I think...I’m supposed to say...you did this to me...son of a bitch,” she said. Sephiroth laughed. 

“I’d say I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, “but I’m too happy.” 

“I know,” Cloud said, “I’m just glad she’s out.” Then suddenly they were passing a yellow bundle to Cloud, saying something about passing all of her checks. Sephrioth couldn’t remember what those were at the moment. He was too focused on the whimpering bundle. 

“Oh,” Cloud said, “oh.” She didn’t look up as she fell in love with her daughter. 

“Seph get your ass down here,” Cloud said. Sephiroth bent down immediately. 

“I’m a father,” Sephiroth said, “I’m a...you’re a mother.” Cloud laughed. 

“We’re so screwed,” she said. He laughed too. 

“You did it,” he said. He stretched out a gentle hand to feel the silver fuzz at the top of a pale head. She had such perfect little lips, a perfect little nose, perfect little fingers. Then perfect little eyelids opened at stared at him.

“She has your eyes,” Sephiroth said, “Cloud she has your eyes.” She leaned down and kissed the perfect little head. 

“Did you pick out a name?” Cloud asked. 

“We pick out a name,” Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded. 

“Tell me,” she said. 

They argued back and forth a little, but then decided on one that fit best. It was weird, but it fit with Sephiroth’s hair and Cloud’s eyes. 

“Luna,” Sephiroth cooed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter. What can I say? I don't know how fucking childbearing works. I'm just a shitty fanfiction writer. 
> 
> And speaking of shitty fanfiction you guys should really go to the ffvii kink meme page on livejournal. It's a site of soulless sex and debauchery and it's a little empty. I got inspiration for two stories that people seem to love from that site. Don't believe me? Then go yourself. Add a kink you so secretly harbor or fulfill the kink of an anonymous stranger. We can't judge you because we don't know who you are. Trust me, it's a lot of fun. 
> 
> ffvii-kink-meme.livejournal.com


	6. Daddy's Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fluffy, because I couldn't leave it alone.

Cloud choked back a tired sob. She was used to having a few missions here and there that required little to no sleep over several days. 

She wasn’t used to having a demanding wail be the reason for staying up. She loved her daughter without a doubt, simply loved her. 

But she couldn’t take it much longer. 

She had her mother here to help, but she wanted Sephiroth. He didn’t like Luna crying either, but he was better at calming her down. He so calmly and easily deciphered what she wanted. Just the sound of his deep voice chatting nonsensically at his baby made Cloud feel more at ease.

But he was on a mission. ShinRa listed ‘lack of manpower’ (due to Cloud still being on leave) as an excuse to beg one more mission from their former General. 

Little did Cloud know, that Sephiroth was counting the days when he could come back to their screaming little bundle. More than one man blinked when Sephiroth muttered quietly to himself that he should be “at home with my daughter”. 

Cloud felt dread when the key turned in the lock after the sound of familiar boots being shucked in the foyer. Luna was screaming her head off, refusing to rest at all. Cloud had hoped fore a better reception. 

Sephiroth felt relief. It was true the bawling wasn’t exactly pleasant for his ears, it was a sound reminder that he was needed. He was missed in a way. He took Luna from Clouds arms and kissed his wife above one tired eye. Her knee kept bouncing one the baby was gone. 

“Shh,” Sephiroth said, “Don’t torture your mother like that. She loves you so.” 

“I’m sorry Seph,” Cloud said wearily. Luna hadn’t slept well the night before. Or the night before that.  

“For what?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud stared at him, at a complete loss for words. 

“How can you stand it?” Cloud asked. 

“After not hearing it for three days it’s almost music,” Sephiroth said kissing a red, wet face. 

“Okay,” Cloud said, “I dunno what the hell Hojo did to your ears, but this is one I approve of.” Together it was easier to calm her down in time for bedtime. Cloud was so exhausted and frazzled, even with enhancements, that she was relieved with Sephiroth’s orderly and calm checklist of making Luna satisfied. Marianne turned in as soon as Sephiroth got the Luna to shut up and eat, having tag-teamed all day with Cloud with little success. Cloud finished feeding Luna and Sephiroth ushered her off to bed as well.  

Cloud woke up a few hours later to the dreaded whimpering. The heat source behind her shifted. Lips pressed against her ear. 

“I got it,” Sephiroth said and stood up. Cloud wasn’t in the mood to argue and rolled over into the warm space he left behind miserably. 

Sephiroth was more than happy to get up. This wasn’t doing chores his wife had to do alone in his absence. This was Daddy Time. He didn’t know why, but there was sudden electricity when he was alone with his daughter. It was the same when he was alone with Cloud, but this one was newer. 

Luna was making the almost bawling noises when he stepped in. 

“Shhh,” Sephiroth said, “I’ve got you.” He picked her up effortlessly. She squirmed for a moment then got an unpracticed grip on his hair and decided it was good enough. He rubbed a firm hand up her back and she relaxed entirely. After a few blissful minutes of silence, he thought she had dozed off again. She squirmed and fussed when he stopped. 

“Okay,” Sephiroth said and resumed his soothing of his sleep deprived love. He didn’t mind in the least. It meant he had an excuse to hold her more. After a moment of contemplation he started humming. He didn’t remember the entire melody and knew there were supposed to be words in there, but it would have to do. Marianne and Cloud both sang pretty little melodies that he didn’t understand and Luna usually dozed off to them. He hoped his was good enough. He ran through it around three times and stopped. Luna remained still. He laid her back down, kissing her perfect little hand as he pried his hair free from her grip. 

“I love you sweetheart,” he said, “and I always will.” 

Cloud was sitting up when he got back. He paused. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Cloud said. He shrugged. 

“I don’t know any songs,” he said, “there were supposed to be words, but I’ve forgotten them.”

“Where did you learn it?” Cloud asked, “It was beautiful.”

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth said, “I think someone sang it to me when I was much younger.” 

“...Sing it to me sometime?” Cloud asked. He nodded. She reached for his hand and he let her pull him into bed. 

“I love you,” Cloud said. 

“I know,” Sephiroth said. She laughed quietly and dozed off again. Sephiroth stayed awake a little while longer, thinking about what it meant to be this happy. 

 


End file.
